


#FOUSTON PHENOMENON

by brightblackbird



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fanmix, Gaston (Disney) Lives, M/M, Pining, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10244567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: Gaston's official spotify playlist had a pretty gay aesthetic going on but I felt like we could take it a little furtherWARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME BUT NON-FATAL RELATIONSHIP DRAMA





	1. PART ONE




	2. PART DEUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was really surprised when gaston's parachute went off but i guess that's just the #magic of cinema for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i frankensteined half of this together from all the songs that were too ridiculous for my imahira mixes


End file.
